Vinyl
By Terrarian Pony Episode 1: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Vinyl Scratch's Party Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Season 1; Ep. 2: More than friends Episode 3: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Meeting Octavia's Parents Story: It had been three months already since Vinyl and Octavia had become best friends. They've been giving eachother lessons on how to play eachother's instruments. Since then, Vinyl has secretly been listening to classical music on her iphone. She also helped Octavia set up her own account on Minecraft, as well as Terraria. However, Tavi favored Minecraft over the latter, as it had more of her style of music. She even attempted to play a few of the in-game music pieces, but had to look up music sheets on Vinyl's ipad 2, thankfully not noticing Vinyl's secret new obsession. Vinyl was excited for the upcoming Grand Galloping Galla, as she had something important to ask of Octavia. She had grown attatched to the grey mare in a way that Octavia would have never expected. She gulped hard before knocking on Octavia's door, a bouquet of roses in her magic as she blushed furiously in worry. She was reluctantly wearing a fancy tuxedo, in which case if she was going to wear anything fancy, it would be that, instead of a dress. Tavi opened the door, wearing a nice, black dress that made Vinyl blush even redder. Octavia giggled at the sight of Vinyl's wears. Octavia:" I guess I should've expected a tux." She looked at the floating bouquet, and frowned slightly. She was worried that Vinyl had somepony else to go to the Galla with. But she was wrong. Octavia:" What's with the roses? Are you asking somepony to the Galla tonight?" Vinyl tried to speak, but couldn't find her coice. So she nodded, and smiled nervously, floating the roses over in front Octavia's muzzle. The grey mare blushed faintly. Vinyl gulped once more, and spoke in a nervous tone. Vinyl:" Tavi? Will you go to the Galla with me tonight?" Octavia's cheeks reddened more. She didn't know what to say. This wasn't what she expected. Her lips quivered, than she hugged Vinyl, implying answering the unicorn's question. When they got to the Galla, Vinyl immediately headed to the punch bowl, and drank a cup of it in a gulp. Octavia giggled before she eloquently sipped her own cup. Vinyl waited 'til she was done. Vinyl:" Hey Tavi, I'm gonna go dance a bit, kay?" Octavia:" Oh... well I was thinking maybe we could dance... together." Vinyl's cheeks went red. Vinyl:" You mean... like... holding hooves, and... slow dancing romanticly?" Octavia blushed at the last word. Octavia:" It doesn't have be romantic, it could be... a friendly dance." Vinyl:" Oh yeah... yeah. Hehe. Tha- that's what I meant." So they danced. It was slower than Vinyl was comfortable with, and faster than Octavia could keep up with, but they liked it. Sure, Vinyl was a bit sloppy at times, and Octavia was a bit too classy, but other than that, the two seemed to bare with eachother ever since they got to know one another. Octavia:" Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Yeah Tavi?" Octavia:" Can I ask you something?" There was clear worry in the grey mare's eyes. Vinyl nodded, letting her know that she is listening. Octavia:" We've known eachother for a few months already, and well... I feel like I've gotten to understand you better. Vinyl smiled. Vinyl:" Me too. I think we've really made it to the point where we're the best of friends." Octavia:" That's what I wanted to talk to about. I've been thing about it and..." Octavia looked into the unicorn's eyes pleadingly. Octavia:" ...I think I'd like to be much more than friends." Vinyl's cheeks reddened to their limit. She was about to say something when she slipped on emty plastic cup, and her head fell back into the punch bowl, and everything went black. Vinyl woke up in the hospital, and heard the sound of Octavia's crying. She looked around the room, and eventually looked down at the grey earth pony resting her head on her chest. Vinyl's chest felt wet, indicating that Octavia wasn't crying on her for a while. Vinyl:" T-tavi?" Octavia's head shot up, tears visible on her face, as she she hugged the white unicorn. Octavia:" You're awake! I'm so sorry! I shoud've been faster, I could've caught you... I was..." Vinyl:" Octavia!" Vinyl's shout got Tavi's attention. She looked into Vinyl's eyes. Vinyl smiled, and pulled Octavia in for a hug. Octavia:" I'm so sorry." Vinyl:" Hey, it wasn't your fault. I'm glad you're worried for me. Nopony else ever really... gave that impression." Octavia:" I thought you had a lot ponies who liked you." Vinyl frowned. Vinyl:" Yeah, but none of them really worried about me like you do." She smiled again. Vinyl:" Hey... what were you saying before I got hurt." Octavia:" I... I wanted to know if you wanted to be more than friends." Vinyl's smile widened. Vinyl:" Does this answer your question?" She pulled the grey earth pony in for a kiss. Octavia was shocked, but she played along, given that this is what she wanted. Once the kiss had broke, vinyl gave a teasing smirk. Vinyl:" You know, I never would have thought a mare as classy as you would be a filly fooler." Octavia's worried expression turned angry, but she was blushing. Octavia:" S-stop that! I thought I was never going to find out your answer, and I'd have to live alone eating ice cream, and drinking booze for the rest of my life." Vinyl's expression turned grim. Vinyl:" I just hit my head Octavia. Besides, even I did die, I wouldn't want that for you." Octavia:" I know, it's just... well it all just happened so fast, and I thought... I thought..." Vinyl pulled her close again, and kissed her cheek. Vinyl:" Shhh. It's alright. I'm glad I met you Tavi. Truth is, I really like you too. So here's my question. Will you be my marefriend?" They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment, and Octavia nodded happily, tears of joy slipping from her eyes. Octavia:" Mmhmm." The next day, they decided to go out on a date, at a fancy restaurant, Vinyl wearing the same tux, and Octavia wearing the same dress. Everypony was staring at the two mares, not only because they were both mares, in a fancy dining place, but also the fact that they were two very famous musicians, with different styles, and they were both staring at eachother with figurtive hearts for eyes, and drinking from the same milkshake. They noticed this, and Octavia came up with a very non-Octavia-like idea. Octavia:" Hey, everypony is staring at us." Vinyl:" Uhuh." Vinyl smirked, raising a brow. Octavia:" Well, we're two lovely entertainers who share similarly different passions." Vinyl:" Yeah? So?" Octavia put a hoof on Vinyl's warm cheek. Octavia:" So why don't we give them a show to watch?" Vinyl's smile widened. Vinyl:" I think I like where this is going." They both leaned in for a kiss, earning disqusted murmers from the crowd. After they broke the kiss, they continued eating, but after they were finished, they were officially banned from that particular restaurant. To them it was worth it though, and they went to a different restaurant for dessert. Vinyl:" Hey Octavia, why don't you sit here, and I'll go get us some dessert. It'll be a suprise." Octavia chuckled. Octavia:" I'll be waiting." When Vinyl came back she told Octavia to close her eyes. Octavia:" Why do I need..." Vinyl:" Just close 'em." Octavia sighed, and did so. Vinyl levitated a cake in front of her, and told her to open. Octavia opened her eyes to a cake with letters written in frosting that said "❤️ U Octavia", and beneathe it was in impossibly smaller frosting letters that said "P.S. have room for ice cream". Octavia started crying, as Vinyl sat next to her, and held her in her hooves. Octavia:" It's so beautiful!" The other ponies were once again staring, but this time they weren't making faces of disqust, but faces of "awe". Even the pony at the counter seemed to cry at the sight of the lovely couple. The cake made Octavia so happy, she almost didn't want to eat it, but in the end, they were still hungry, and they ate it anyways, and got some ice creams cones for the road. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions